Love Story in Autumn
by ichirukiluna gituloh
Summary: Pertemuan itu terjadi pada awal musim gugur. Tanpa disadari, suatu rasa telah tumbuh dari bahasa tubuh keduanya. Suatu rasa yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh setiap orang di bumi dengan menggunakan hati. Sampai orang ke-3 itu muncul. Celebration Ichiruki day.


Minna…fic ini adalah hasil collaborasi antara saya dengan kakak tercinta saya dengan pen name Edogawa Luffy. Kami berdua membuat fic ini dalam rangka meramaikan event Ichiruki day. Dan disini kami mrngambil musim gugur, sesuai dengan musim pada bulan oktober.

Selamat membaca

Title : Love Story in Autumn

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : Ichiruki

Seorang suster dengan seragam serba putih sedang berdiri sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi seorang pria paruh baya. Pria ini bernama Ishin Kurosaki. Seorang pasien yang baru saja mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya di ruang operasi.

Suster bermata violet bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu melamun, memikirkan sesuatu. Ditatapnya Ishin baik-baik. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya. Kenapa pria ini begitu malang? Memang operasi usus buntu yang baru saja ia jalani itu berakhir sukses. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang datang menemaninya, atau sekedar menjenguknya. Apakah dia tidak punya keluarga?

Di alihkan pandangan matanya ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Musim panas sudah berakhir. Terlihat daun-daun yang menempel di pohon-pohon itu berubah warna. Angin di luar nampak berhembus kencang dan agak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Drit...

Rukia tersentak mendengat bunyi Hp nya yang bergetar.

"_Rukia, maaf hari ini kita tidak jadi makan malam. Seminggu ini mendadak aku ada urusan bisnis menemui klien diluar kota. __Maaf __ ya, aku janji setelah pulang dari luar kota aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam!"_ begitu isi SMS dari Renji Abarai, pacar Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas kecewa. Renji adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Mereka berdua tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Tapi suatu hari, seorang pria kaya bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, mengangkat Rukia sebagai saudaranya dengan alasan Rukia mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Tentu saja Rukia senang mendapatkan seorang kakak laki-laki yang tampan dan sukses. Walaupun sikap Byakuya itu dingin, tapi Rukia bisa menerima dan memahaminya. Dan sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Byakuya pergi ke Inggris untuk urusan bisnisnya. Semua pekerjaannya di Jepang, ia serahkan pada Renji sebagai wakil sekaligus orang kepercayaannya di peusahaan.

XXXXXX

Rukia membawa sebuah berkas berisi laporan kesehatan pasien. Setiap pagi sudah menjadi jadwal rutinnya untuk memeriksa perkembangan kondisi pasien-pasien.

Ia melangkah memasuki pintu kamar 102 tempat Ishin di rawat. Rukia terkejut! Ada seorang pria berambut orange duduk di sisi tempat tidur . Pria itu tertidur. Siapa dia?

Perlahan kepala pria itu bergerak, ia bangun lalu menguap. Sepertinya pria itu menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Rukia. Mata mereka bertemu.

Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang muncul di otak pria itu. Entah kenapa? Jantungnya berdebar kencang menatap mata violet milik Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia penuh selidik.

Sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab, suara lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Ichigo, apa itu kau?"

Ternyata Ishin sudah sadar, tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai tangan milik pria yang tadi dipanggilnya Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo membelalak kaget dan melompat berdiri, "Ayah sudah sadar?"

"Jadi, dia adalah purta anda, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Rukia.

XXXXXX

Sejak hari itu, Ichigo rajin menemani dan menjenguk Ishin. Setiap hari setelah pulang kuliah, ia langsung ke rumah sakit.

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari universitas Hueco Mundo. Ia memutuskan pindah kuliah ke universitas karakura setelah mendengar berita bahwa ayahnya sakit parah dan harus menjalani operasi. Begitu pula dengan kedua adik kembarnya, Yuzu dan Karin. Mereka juga masuk asrama putri di Hueco Mundo. Hanya saja mereka baru akan tiba di Karakura tiga hari lagi, karena urusan kepindahan mereka ternyata lebih merepotkan dari pada Ichigo.

Karena keadaan itu, otomatis Ichigo jadi sering bertemu dengan Rukia. Mereka pun berteman akrab. Saling bercanda satu sama lain. Kadang-kadang juga terjadi pertengkaran konyol di antara mereka. Benar-benar persahabatan yang aneh!

Setiap jam, menit, bahkan detik. Perasaan yang dirasakan Ichigo terhadap Rukia semakin dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang bila ada di dekat gadis itu. Saat Rukia ada didekatnya, ia merasa seakan waktu berhenti, dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentak dari dalam dirinya. Ketika dia menatap mata violet Rukia, dan melihat setiap ucapannya antara tersenyum dan tertawa, dia mengerti ada satu gejolak yang bersemi di hatinya. Suatu rasa yang belum pernah hadir di hidupnya. Rasa ingin melindungi, sayang, dan…cinta.

XXXXXX

Sore itu udara sangat dingin. Daun-daun kering di pepohonan mulai gugur satu persatu. Ichigo tengah berjalan dengan langkah semangat di lorong rumah sakit. Di tangannya ada setangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih segar. Hari ini ia memutuskan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat ujung punggung Rukia di sudut belokan lorong. "Rukia!" teriaknya.

Rukia menoleh. Dan ketika Ichigo sudah berdiri tepat di depan Rukia, ia melihat ada seorang pria berambut merah dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam tengah memegang tangan rukia dengan erat. "Oh, kau Ichigo! Perkenalkan, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, teman baruku yang kuceritakan waktu itu," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. " Dan Ichigo, dia adalah Abarai Renji, Tunanganku."

Mata Ichigo melebar. Satu kata itu sanggup membuatnya membeku. Hatinya mengerut. Semua rencana yang di aturnya hancur tak bersisa. Rukia mengerutkan kening melihat Ichigo yang mematung. "Ichigo, kau kenapa?"

Ichigo tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan makan malam. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum kaku. "Tidak bisa, maaf aku harus menemani ayah. Dia membutuhkanku."

Ichigo menunduk. Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Hatinya sendiri tak mampu menjawab. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak.

"Kapan kalian tunangan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa dicegah.

Rukia agak kaget. "Belum lama ini, saat Renji melamarku kita kan belum saling kenal, jadi aku tidak langsung memberitahumu," jawab Rukia sambil menggandeng tangan tunangannya itu. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia memiliki tunangan seperti Renji.

"Mungkin tepatnya saat kau dan Rukia pertama kali bertemu, kau tahu tidak. Rukia sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku," tambah Renji,"Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau sudah punya pacar Ichigo?"

"Baru akan memiliki, tapi ternyata dia sudah ada yang memiliki," jawab Ichigo.

"Sabar ya Ichigo, aku harap kau akan menemukan wanita lebih baik darinya," hibur Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum paksa mendengar ucapan itu, hatinya semakin sakit apalagi dihadapannya wanita yang begitu dicintainya menggenggam erat pria disampingnya itu. dia adalah pria yang sangat beruntung, pikir Ichigo. dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin dia emang bodoh karena dia mencintai wanita yang sudah memiliki tunangan.

Dengan berat hati, dilangkahkan kakinya itu menjauh dari kedua insan itu. dia tidak balik ke kamar ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin. Dia memilih untuk mencari ketenangan di luar rumah sakit. Bahkan, hingga detik ini pun Ichigo masih belum percaya kalau kisah cintanya telah kandas sebelum dimulai.

XXXXX

Cuaca di luar rumah sakit begitu cerah, langitnya biru dan daun – daun mulai berguguran menandakan musim gugur memang sudah di mulai. Suasana ini sangat berbeda dengan suasana hati Ichigo. hari juga terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya karena hari ini sudah melewati hari ekuinoks atau shuubun no hi yang jatuh sekitar dua hari lalu. Harusnya di hari itu, Ichigo dan keluarganya mengunjungi makam ibunya, tapi pada hari itu ia mendengar kabar bahwa ayahnya masuk rumah sakit dan besoknya harus segera di operasi usus buntu. Hari-hari berikutnya Ichigo masih harus menjaga dan menunggui ayahnya di rumah sakit. Karena itu baru sekarang dia bisa ziarah ke makam ibunya.

Sesampainya di makam ibunya, Ichigo langsung membersihkan makam itu dan tidak lupa diletakkannya kue ohagi di altar itu. sehabis itu Ichigo berdo'a untuk ibunya.

XXXXXX

Di dalam kamarnya yang berukuran kurang lebih 4 x 5 m itu, Ichigo terus menatap ponselnya. Kata – kata Mizuiro terus terngiang – ngiang dalam benaknya. Sesekali diambilnya ponsel itu dan dituliskannya sebuh pesan singkat tapi langsung dihapusnya kemudian diletakkan kembali ponsel itu.

"Aah, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" seru Ichigo frustasi.

Sudah tiga hari ini Ichigo menghindari Rukia, dia juga berusaha keras untuk untuk tidak menghubungi Rukia namun kata – kata Mizuiro tadi siang, mulai menggoyahkan pendirian Ichigo. diraihnya ponsel itu untuk kesekian kalinya, ditekannya beberapa digit pada keypad, lalu ditekannya gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau. Ditempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, tapi ternyata..

"Maaf sisa pulsa yang anda miliki tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan, silakan mengisi uang pulsa anda terlebih dahulu."

Ichigo menghempas ponsel itu ke kasur dengan kasar, setelah itu dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya berharap malam kan berlalu dengan cepat.

XXXXXX

Sementara itu di ruang jaga rumah sakit…

Rukia tampak serius menekuni hobi barunya yaitu mendata pasien rawat inap yang baru masuk dan keluar. Sesekali dia melihat layar ponselnya berharap seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya akan menghubunginya.

Tak lama kemudian memang terdapat panggilan masuk, tapi bukan dari orang yang ditunggunya melainkan dari kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Setengah hati, Rukia menerima panggilan itu.

"Rukia, aku menelepon hanya untuk memberitahukanmu kalo aku pulang ke Jepang masih tiga bulan lagi, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" ujar suara orang diseberang.

"Aku baik – baik saja, nii-sama. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku," jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Hn, Rukia, jaga dirimu baik – baik."

Percakapan singkat itu pun usai, Rukia melihat ke jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah sembilan malam, sekali lagi dia melihat ke layar ponselnya. Setelah itu dia pun pulang ke asrama khusus suster yang rumahnya jauh atau yang rumahnya berada di luar kota.

XXXXXX

Sejak Ichigo menjaga jarak dengannya, Rukia jadi kurang semangat bekerja. Dia memang tetap ceria dan bersikap seperti biasanya, namun sering kali temannya memergokinya sedang melamun dan pandangannya itu selalu terarah pada kamar 102. Hal ini membuat suster lain yang dekat dengan Rukia merasa prihatin. Ternyata perubahan ini juga dirasakan oleh Renji.

Awalnya Renji menganggap perubahan sikap Rukia itu karena tunangannya itu terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya, hingga saat makan siang tadi ketika Rukia salah menyebut namanya dengan Ichigo. dari situ Renji menyadari perubahan sikap padanya, kenapa Rukia jadi lebih sering diam, sikap Rukia yang selalu resah seperti menunggu telepon penting saat bersamanya. Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Rukia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo.

XXXXXX

Sementara itu di perusahaan tempat Renji bekerja, pria berambut merah itu masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Hari ini Renji harus lembur, masih banyak laporan belum dia tanda tangani.

"Renji, ini laporan terakhir yang harus ditanda tangani," ujar Momo sambil meletakkan laporan itu di meja Renji.

Wanita berambut pendek dan bertubuh kecil itu diam sejenak, lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Sekali lagi dia melihat ke arah Renji sebelum kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Renji terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan Rukia, apakah dia harus merelakan Rukia dengan Ichigo, tapi kenapa begitu berat melepaskannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pekerjaannya terbengkalai karena dia tak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia sudah tidak mencintainya membuat Renji kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Hinamori, bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang,"

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Hinamori membuka pintu ruangan kerja Renji, dilihatnya Renji hanya melamun menatap tumpukan file – file yang sudah selesai ditandatangani.

"Renji, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Momo.

Renji tersentak, dia mengamati wanita bertubuh kecil di hadapannya saat ini. Momo memandang Renji dengan tatapan sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku.

"Silakan duduk," Renji mempersilakan Momo duduk.

Hening. Renji menghela nafas panjang, dia terlihat seperti orang yang terbelit hutang dengan renternir daripada orang patah hati. Momo hanya diam saja menunggu Renji menceritakan masalahnya. Mungkin ini masih menyangkut perubahan sikap Rukia beberapa hari ini, perkiraan Momo saat melihat sikap Renji seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku kembali ke meja kerjaku."

Momo bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku ingin putus dengan Rukia!" ucap Renji tegas.

Momo diam terpaku, matanya memandang Renji lurus berharap apa yang dia salah dengar. Renji membalas tatapan Momo dan lagi lagi dia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau serius?"

XXXXXX

Ichigo berjalan tergesa - gesa menuju kamar 102, tadi Karin menelponnya mengatakan kalau ayahnya muntah - muntah lagi. Ichigo langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

Rukia yang saat itu berkeliling bersama dokter memeriksa pasien lainnya, berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

Mereka berdua bertemu di waktu yang kurang tepat. Ichigo terburu-buru ingin melihat keadaan ayahnya yang bertambah parah dan Rukia masih harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar 102, Ichigo membuka pintu tanpa peduli pintu itu rusak atau tidak.

"Tadi dokter sudah kesini, katanya ayah hari ini sudah boleh pulang," ujar Yuzu saat Ichigo baru masuk.

"Ayah baik - baik saja, Ichigo anakku. Apa kau kesini karena mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ichigo harusnya sudah tahu kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ayahnya itu. Sekarang lihat saja, dia sudah terburu-buru datang ke kamar ini tapi begitu dia datang. Ayahnya tampak baik-baik saja.

Ichigo membantu membereskan barang-barang ayahnya lalu menyusunnya di bagasi mobil.

Setelah menandatangani surat keterangan dari rumah sakit, Ichigo beserta ayah dan kedua adiknya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, Ichigo melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan dengan seorang wanita. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Itu kan Renji, tunangannya Rukia. berani-beraninya dia selingkuh dibelakang Rukia,"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya, Ichigo pun menghampiri orang itu dan meninjunya hingga orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Renji berusaha untuk menjelaskan tapi Ichigo terus meninjunya.

"Ichigo, aku sudah putus dengan Rukia!"

Ichigo berhenti meninjunya, Renji menjelaskan semuanya pada Ichigo. Mulai dari perasaan Rukia saat Ichigo tidak ada sampai penyebab putusnya mereka berdua.

"Sekarang Rukia dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Seharusnya masih di rumah sakit,"

Belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan jawabannya, Ichigo sudah berlari kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada Rukia. dia tidak mau kehilangan Rukia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia terus berlari sampai di ruang suster, tempat biasanya Rukia jaga.

"Permisi, apakah ada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo saat nafasnya sudah kembali tenang.

"Baru saja dia pulang, mungkin sekitar lima menit yang lalu-"

XXXXXX

Ichigo terus berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil sesekali minta maaf pada orang yang hampir ditabraknya. Dia mendatangi tempat – tempat yang mungkin dilewati Rukia. langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Rukia sedang duduk di bangku rumah sakit sambil menatap senja. Bangku itu letaknya membelakangi Ichigo, jadi Rukia tidak tahu kalau Ichigo datang.

Ichigo terus melangkah maju mendekati Rukia, dia berhenti tepat di belakang Rukia. Ichigo terus memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia, alasan kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja. keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Rukia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, dengan lemas. Rukia bangkit berdiri, dia membalikkan badannya dan..

"Huwaa!" teriak Rukia saat melihat Ichigo berdiri dengan muka pucat karena kelelahan.

"Rukia, ini aku Ichigo!"

"Kau ini menakutiku saja, aku kira kau hantu. Apa kau tidak tahu, kata orang di taman ini angker. Katanya di taman ini, hantu pria yang ciri – cirinya persis denganmu itu suka muncul saat senja seperti sekarang ini!"

"Aku tidak menakutimu, kau yang tiba – tiba berteriak seperti itu, mengagetkan saja. padahal tadi aku sedang memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, aku datang kesini karena aku ingin menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu jadi pacarku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya, aku mau."

Mereka pun berpelukan. Hangat! Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat dirasakan ke dua insan itu. Angin musim gugur tampak semilir membuai cinta yang mulai menyatu di antara keduanya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "Rukia, kau tetap disini bersama hantu senja atau pulang bersamaku."

Ichigo berjalan duluan di depan Rukia. Rukia melihat ke belakang, sekelebat bayangan tinggi menjulang samar – samar tampak sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Ichigo, tunggu aku!" seru Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

TAMAT

Hanya satu kalimat yang dapat kami berdua ucapkan, "Semoga Ichiruki tetap berjaya selamanya!"

Silahkan repyu, GANBATTE!


End file.
